As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. Variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and/or networking systems.
IHS platforms targeted at high-density, hyper-scale data centers are increasingly incorporating designs that include multiple processors on the same device. The advent of new highly integrated SOCs (System-on-Chips) server silicon designs based on licensed processing cores is fueling the introduction of these new IHS architectures—which are often referred to as multi-node servers or micro-servers.
As the inventors hereof have recognized, however, in a multi-node IHS, several server instances may be implemented on a single motherboard (or even on a single blade motherboard), therefore the system's management complexity is larger; that is, there are more “subsystems” to be managed per IHS. Even though each of these subsystems may be relatively small, users still expect each subsystem to have the same management capabilities that typically exist on a large-core/high-performance server. Accordingly, the inventors hereof have identified a need for baseboard management in multi-node IHS systems without increased cost, complexity, and/or without sacrificing certain desirable features.